Dead on Arrival II
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: What we saw and something we wish have seen…
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead on Arrival II**_

_**Summary: What we saw and something we wish have seen…**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not in any way own CSI**_

Chapter 1…

"_**What do you mean with it? Why do you stop?"**_

"_**I have a new diversion now… he's cute, this tall and is wearing a white shirt…"**_ she says getting closer to him but not too closer.

"_**Uhm…this is interesting…"**_ he approach wrapping his free arm around her waist and shutting the space between them _**"you know, I kind of have one new diversion too"**_ kissing the spot behind her ear

"_**Re…really?"**_ its amazes her how he could reduce her to jelly with only a simple kiss

"_**Yeah… and she's really"**_ spreading kisses down to her neck _**"…really hot…"**_ he was driving her crazy and he knew that, like that. He captured her lips on a slowly and desirable kiss, _God he loves her!!!_ and couldn't live without her anymore. Once proving her, tasting her lips he knew he was addicted. _Addicted no!! Dependent!_ That's the right word; Eric Delko, the womanizer from MDPD was stuck, dependent to one woman, but not any woman, Calleigh Duquesne. He was her and he would be damned if they didn't work.

"_**Eric…"**_ she breaks the kiss, breathless _**"…we're…"**_ she cleared her throat, trying to remain control again _**"…we're at work."**_

"_**So? No one is here…"**_ he bend to catch her lips again but she stopped him

"_**Ok…ok… I'm sorry… I .. I couldn't help it."**_ She loved when he lose control like that. This was a side of Eric that she doesn't know until they got together. She knew that he was the kind of romantic, that he was so open when it comes to his feelings and seeing him like this warmed her heart. She felt alive for raising such a feeling on him. She was used to the coldness from John, Jake and others relationships, it was like she was the only one in that felt something but with Eric was different, was a reciprocal feeling. She felt it and so him too.

"_**It's ok…how about later??"**_ giving him a quick kiss _**"…come on let's process the scene."**_

Later….

"_**Hey… are you ready to go?"**_ he asks her leaning at the table, besides her.

"_**Unfortunately… I'm stuck with those reports…"**_she sighs _**"…and you??"**_

"_**I off… want some help?"**_

"_**No, it's ok! But thanks!"**_

"_**How about I make dinner??"**_

"_**You don't have to, today was tough, go home, take some rest…don't worry about it."**_

"_**I know but I want to…how about my place? Say it 8:00 pm? Do you think you'll be finish till there?"**_

" _**I'll do my way…" **_

He looks around and kisses her quickly, stopping at the door _**"Do you have extra clothes on your car?"**_

"_**yes, why?" **_

" _**Great, so you can go right to my place…"**_

"_**What you have in mind, CSI Delko?"**_ she ask trying to hide the little smile on her lips

"_**Well if I tell you, it won't be **__**a surprise anymore… calls me when you were leaving…" **_then he left home.

At Delko's place….

"_**Eric??"**_ she ask, locking the door

" _**In the kitchen…"**_

She came behind him, embracing and kissing his neck _**"uhm… smell's good…"**_

"_**thanks, you too…"**_ he turned around with a mischievous smile and sliding his arms around her, he bent down to capture her lips with no rush, no worry, just enjoying her.

"_**Hey, Eric?"**_

"_**Hmm?"**_ He nibbled along her jaw. _**"I'm hungry."**_

"_**Me too," **_He huskily agreed, tightening his hold around her.

"_**No,"**_ she laughingly corrected, _**"I mean I'm really hungry."**_

He pulled back with an offended pout. _**"You're thinking about food right now?" **_

"_**Can't you smell that food?"**_ Her eyes twinkled up at him. _**"Food? Now?" **_he asked not believing in what he was listen.

"_**Yeah, you're the one that wanted it to make dinner in the first place."**_ She laughed at his expression.

"_**Come on… I promise to make it up to you **__**later ..." **_

"_**Later?? I remember you promise me something like this early…"**_

"_**I know… I didn't forget… I'll make it up…"**_ she said kissing eyes sparked.

"_**Ok…uhm"**_ She chuckled at his prompt reply…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

"_**Ok…uhm"**__ She chuckled at his prompt reply… _

"…_**din**__**ner is not ready yet… so how about a long, hot and relaxing bathtub?"**_ he said taking her to his bathroom

"_**Bathtub?? You don't have …."**_ She stopped, surprised with what she saw _**"…one!...how?"**_

A huge Jacuzzi full with water, candies all around and all the stuff she usually use in her own…

"_**I didn't until two days ago… now I have one."**_ Before Calleigh, he never thought about having a jacuzzi in his house, it's just definitely not a guy thing but after spend some time with her, he knew that after a tough day at work nothing better than a bathtub; so he tried to provide the right one for his bathroom.

" _**Eric?? You bought one??"**_

"_**Yes…"**_ he embraces her _**"…I just want to have something here for you to enjoy… I mean, come on… what I have?? A TV, a couch, a bed and a kitchen?? It's not something enjoyable if to compare to your house… I don't even have a view like yours. I thought that maybe this would make you feel more at home…"**_ he said looking around and then at her. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and was touched. No one had ever done something like this before for her; he was worry about her not feeling comfort in his house. _**"Eric… you didn't have to do that… I feel completely comfortable in your house…"**_ resting her hands in his chest _**"…if I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I am, if it's my house, your house or under the bridge… I'm happy because I'm with you, you're my home"**_ she reached up and grabbed his head with both hands, pulling him down into a kiss letting him know the truth in her words.

"_**you are amazing…"**_ he kissed her again

"_**I'm letting you enjoy your bath while I'll finish dinner…"**_

"_**you won't join me?"**_ she ask pouting

" _**for more that I wish and want to, I'll let you enjoy this by yourself… there will be another baths…"**_ he leave getting back to the kitchen.

She had to admit, Eric understood women, and he always knew what to do to make her forget all the bad things that happen during the day. How he came to that understanding, she would rather not think about, maybe those seven years of friendship, of learning about her had helped maybe not; but she sighed gratefully as she sank further down into the warm water and frothy bubbles. Her eyes falling shut as candlelight winked against the half darkness, it was soothingly quiet and peaceful. She could almost feel the tension leaving her body as the warmth stole over her. She sank down even further, laughing as bubbles tickled her nose.

Sometime later, dinner read, he go reach for Calleigh, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head as she dozed lightly. She had been in the water for quite a while now, but showed no inclination of wanting to leave, but he knew that dinner was read and she was hungry. _**"Calleigh?"**_ He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. _**"Hmm?"**_ She didn't move. _**"Come on, Cal,"**_ He urged her to wake up, _**"dinner is ready "**_ She yawned hugely, eyes still closed. _**"Ok, I'll be right there..."**_ She didn't move. _**"Cal, babe…"**_ she open her eyes and looked at him _**"I pick some t-shirts and a boxer…it's on the bed. I'm waiting for you ok? Calleigh?"**_

"_**yeah…thanks, Eric…"**_ she said getting out of the bath.

They had dinner and decide to lie down on the bed….after hours of talking they fast fall asleep.

Next morning, she awake completely new and turning around she admire him sleep.

He lay spread out on his side, pillow stuffed under his head, feet stretching to the foot of the mattress. She smiled as she studied him, lying besides him with her head propped up by her hand and her feet a few inches from his knees. He was sleeping, and he was handsome and he was hers. She wasn't quite sure how they had ended up sleeping, but it was peaceful to her as she lay awake memorizing his features.

"_**morning…beautiful"**_ he said without open his eyes

"_**morning…"**_ she leaned and kisses him surprised when he deepens the kiss and turn around pulling her closer to him.

" _**I remember someone promises me to make it up after di**__**nner… but falling asleep wasn't what I had in mind"**_ he said smiling wryly. That wasn't exactly what he had had in mind. But yet, he found himself content; grateful. She was relaxed and free from tension and worry.

" _**well… never is late to start…"**_ spreading kisses his jaw, neck, ear…

"_**Cal, we're going to be late"**_ he said trying to focus

"_**Don't worry… I got it cover…"**_ she pulled him to her and after some minutes they were lost in each other…

Thanks for reading and be my guest, review….


End file.
